Magical Story Lyrical App
by MetalMamemon
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi an ordinary third grader and rookie Appli Drivers did not expect to find magical ferret from another and become magical girl nor did she expect to fight another magical girl and the rival of her mentor, at least Onmon and her skill as Applidriver to help her survive this and maybe befriend said magical girl...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is crossover with the new digimon anime and series: Digimon Universe Appli Monster where Nanoha replace the Cyber Arena protagonist and being the partner of Onmon.**

* * *

 _"Always pushing yourself without thinking and look where it lead you know? I have warned you but you never listen."_

"Nanoha! Nanoha, wake up! It's time to go to school!" A voice screamed right into her ears, she knew this voice, after all he has been living with her for at least for a few months with her.

"Okay... I'm already awake. Thanks Onmon." Eyes slowly opened she raise up into sitting position on her bed, in front of her was a translucent bipedal yellow creature wearing silver helmet with 'on' symbol on it and two horn that has round hole at the end of it, the creatures could easily fit into her palm he is standing in what seemed to be a square platform, he is Onmon, her buddy Appmon that she meet few month ago.

"Sheesh, what would you do if I wasn't here." Onmon shake his head playfully and float around her.

"You're the one that broke my alarm clock Onmon." Nanoha deadpanned, she gets up from her bed and walked toward the closest to wash her face, she still feel sleepy and maybe the water would wash the sleepiness off of her.

"It was an accident!" Onmon waved his claw arms around, at first she was surprised that he could even grab stuff with it but she get used to it. "I thought we are under attack from Watchmon!" He said defensively, the moment Onmon mentioned watchmon she know that she can't blame the online app digimon, after all the infected Watchmon they fought was quiet vicious.

"Haha, its fine," Nanoha smiled at her buddy appmon, she took out a rectangular device with white ring around it, and in the middle of it was written: 'Pairing Onmon' showing that she is partnered to the Appmon in front of her, this device was her Applidriver, a device that let her see unrealized appmon and also help Onmon in battle. "Let's eat our breakfast first," She said as she grabbed onmon transforming him into a square chip with his image on it and slide the ring on her device down, she put the chip inside the device and slide up the ring.

"Apprealize!" Her device announced as the white ring on her device become a big hollogram-like thing and light shoot out of the ring and Onmon materialized in front of her forming from the light the Applidriver shoot out, standing in front of her was the more solid from of Onmon and he also gained height as well with him coming up to her waist.

"Let's go Onmon," She said as she lifted Onmon like a plushie and walked downstairs, her family knows about Onmon, well... Know as in they know that Onmon was a plushie that Nanoha like playing around with and not a monster based of phone application that come from another world.

-0-

After saying goodbye to her family Nanoha with Onmon who's already back on his chip form followed her into the bus, many children who wear Seisho elementary school uniform like her inside, her eyes drafted around as she look for her friend.

"Over here Nanoha!" A girl with blond hair that was sitting at the back of the bus waved at her, beside her was a purple haired girl who is also waving at her with smiled, she walked toward them.

"Good morning Arisa-chan, Suzuka-Chan!" She greeted her friend and took a seat between them.

"Morning Nanoha." Suzuka Tsukimura her purple haired friend answers with a bright smile.

"Did Onmon go with you today Nanoha-chan?" Arisa Banning her blonde haired friend asked, she has some fascination with dog like Suzuka with cat, both Arisa and Suzuka really like Onmon because he look both like a cat and a dog.

Nanoha nodded. "He did, right now he was floating beside you." Nanoha looked at where Onmon was, he flinch.

"Could you apprealize him after school? I want to feel his soft fur." Arisa smiled looking at where Nanoha was looking even if Arisa could not see Onmon at least she knew where he was, Arisa thought that Onmon struggles was adorable and Nanoha agreed as he could easily remove himself of he does not want to be petted.

Onmon looked at Nanoha with a panicked expression that is begging her to not comply with Arisa request.

Nanoha contemplated the silent request for a bit before looking at Arisa and smiled. "Of course you can."

Onmon throw her a betrayed look.

"Now, now Arisa-chan, I'm sure you made Onmon uncomfortable. Nanoha-chan, how do you and Onmon meet anyway?" Suzuka asked curious as how they meet.

"yeah, I'm curious." Arisa chimed in.

Nanoha look down both Arisa and Suzuke knew about Onmon because they caught her red handed with Onmon himself but they didn't know how she meets Onmon, she took a deep breath and prepared herself. "As you know I meet him two month ago." Both Arisa and Suzuka nodded. "You know what happen at that time last year right?" Nanoha asked and realization dawned on her friend, they realized that two month ago was the exact day of their friend death. "It was the day that he's gone. I was looking at our past picture... I, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan and Naoto-kun."

"I'm sorry for asking Nanoha." Suzuka apologized, she look really sad.

Nanoha shook her head. "No, it was an accident, nobody expect the plane that he and his parent ride would crash." She smiled sadly and looks at the scar on her wrist; this is the reason that she has a big fight with her friend. "I just wish we could make up before that happen, now that I think about it this is what I thought too before I meet Onmon."

Nanoha remembered clearly, when she was looking at their picture on her phone a question appears right on the screen, it was:

[Do you wish to reconnect the bond that is severed?]

[YES][NO]

Arisa and Suzuka were silent.

Nanoha feel silent and decide to fix the mood. "And after that I meet Haru-san and his buddy appmon Gatchmon, I'm glad that I meet another more experienced Appli Driver and helps us drive out the Watchmon that attack us."

"Haru-san huh..." Arisa said as he look at Suzuka. "I haven't met him yet but you have right Suzuka-chan?"

"I do," Suzuka nodded. "He is at least four years older than us, but he is very nice and like reading book and he even lend me some of his book collection."

Before they could continue their conversation the bus comes to a halt as they have arrived at their destination and many of the passengers get down the bus, ready to go to the school.

Nanoha stood up and smiled. "Come on Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan."

-0-

School has come to a close, right now Nanoha and her friend was walking home through the woods as they decided to take a shortcut home and meanwhile Arisa and Suzuka play with Onmon that she has realized just after school, Arisa was holding Onmon like a plushie and Suzuka was petting him, it doesn't look like Onmon was annoyed at the attention he was getting just that he was embarrassed.

 _Help!_

A voice calling for help rang on her ears; she looked around for the voice, it seemed like the voice was coming from deep within the forest.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Nanoha asked her friend.

"Hear what?" Arisa asked.

 _Help!_

"That!" Nanoha said. "Someone is calling for help!" She looked around, she think she know where the general direction of the voice is.

"I do!" Onmon removed himself from Arisa, it seemed that Onmon was also be able to hear the distressed voice.

 _Help me!_

Onmon seemed to know what she was thinking as look at her and said: "Let's go!"

Nanoha nodded and they ran toward the distressed call direction, she hoped that this is not an infected Appmon attacking human or something like that.

"This is..." An injured ferret was lying on the ground she could see some brush around his midsection and Nanoha picked up the ferret to check on its condition, she saw the red marble tied around its neck and for some reason she really want to touch it but it was not the time, she looked at the ferret condition, it seemed like while he was unconscious his injured is not life threatening but she would bring it to the doctor just to make sure.

"Nanoha watch out!" Onmon screamed at her and tackled her and the unconscious ferret to the side, she could see a flash of light passed her by as she hit the ground while trying to right position as to avoid injuring the ferret any further.

"Ouch!" her vision was blurry so she shakes her head and try to regained her bearing, she then looks at her surrounding, the weird colored sky, the weird atmosphere and the strange static on the ground and trees.

"We're in AR field?" Nanoha questioned, how? She does not open the AR field with her Applidriver yet she and Onmon was somehow get into a field that only appmon or an Appli Driver could access?

"Gatch..." A voice said, her eyes suddenly snapped to the giant magnifying glass(?) that was facing off against Onmon, the giant detective tool has silver rim around the glass and black colored handle/

"Gatch!" It screamed.

"Nanoha, I don't think this thing is going to let us go." Onmon said as he avoided the giant magnifying glasses that trying to literally stomp him, is this thing an Appmon?

Onmon raised his arms and aimed at the monster, the middle of his claw glow deep blue with lightning crackling around it.

"Switch Spark!" Onmon screamed as lightning bolt shoot out from his claw and hit the miffing glass right in the handle.

"Gatch!" It shouted as the blue lightning hit its body but there no visible damage on its body.

"Oh uh..." Onmon said as he avoided the attack from the monster. "I wish Gatchmon senpai was here, he would know this guy weak point."Onmon said, yeah Gatchmon was a search app appmon, he could pinpoint someone weakness just by looking at it.

"Use... It..." A voice said to her but she doesn't know where it comes from. Nanoha looked down to check on the ferret; it seemed that the ferret has regained consciousness if barely. "Raising Heart..." The ferret mouth move and voice come out of it... Wait! This ferret talk!? "To seal it... The activation code is..." The ferret handed her the marbles on its neck and lose his consciousness again.

"Wait, wake up." Nanoha yelled at the ferret. "At least tell me the activation code!" She looked Onmon who was busy dodging laser beam(?) from the magnifying glasses. "Onmon!" She took out her applidriver and active it, a hologram interface in the shape of a button appears in front of her.

"Active!" She presses the button.

"Connecting Link!" Onmon shouted as the on symbol on his glow blue and two line of light shoot out from the holes on his helmet each one connecting to Nanoha and the red marble, the marble on Nanoha hand glowed and transformed into a long staff with big red sphere at the end of it.

"A staff? How do I seal that thing?" Nanoha waved the staff around, the ferret should really give her the manual before passing out.

The red sphere glow brightly and a female-like voice coming out of it. "Please say sealing mode master."

"Sealing mode!" She said and the staff transformed again into spear with two sharp point.

"What do I do know?" Nanoha asked the staff as she looked at Onmon who's still distracting the monster.

"Call the spell from your heart master," The staff said.

Call it? How? She doesn't know any spell at all.

The staff seemed to sense her confusion said. "Close your eyes and wish for it, it will come to you."

She closed her eyes, she need to think up a way to end this... What is this? Suddenly string of numbers and calculation goes into her mind, she know what to do.

She pointed her staff at the magnifying glasses monster. "Jewel seeds number XXI seal!" She shouted as pink light wrapped around the magnifying glass and the light shoot out of her staff.

"Gatch!" The monster screamed as he engulfed in light and disappears and on its place was a small crystal and...

"Gatchmon!?" She and Onmon shouted, in front of them was an appmon that similar to Onmon but with black helmet that has two pointed horn and a small magnifying glass on it, it has silver fur and on its stomach was a green magnifying glass symbol.

* * *

"So... You're just touched this crystal by accident and ended becoming that giant laser shooting magnifying glasses?" Onmon asked the black helmet Gatchmon who's already transformed back into his chip right after Nanoha sealed the monster.

"Yeah, that is what happen," Gatchmon said. "But my memory while being possessed by that thing is a bit blurry." He looked down with pained expression, how many people has he attacked when in that form?b "But I know that I caused horrible thing while in that form and for that I am sorry," He apologized.

Nanoha could not bear to see him like that, not when the thing that he does is not his fault. "Its fine, you aren't at fault here." She smiled; trying to comfort him and it seemed to work as the Gatchmon look at her.

"But! If I didn't touch the crystal..." He look down, it look like he really feel guilty for hurting the ferret.

She was about to open her mouth when Onmon chimed in. "Do you know that you will turn into a monster if you touch it?"

Gatchmon shook his head. "No," He said. "But if I use my search ability..." He was about to continue bit Onmon cut him off.

"Do you always use your search every time you touch something?" Onmon asked as he looks at the Gatchmon in the eyes.

"No..." He said softly.

Onmon reverted back into his chip form and get close to the Gatchmon, he patted the black helmet Gatchmon and showed him a bright smile. "Then it's not your fault."

Nanoha look at their interaction and smiled before she felt rustling against her arms and reminded that there are wounded ferret here, Nanoha stood up and take out her applidriver to get out of the AR field, Arisa and Suzuka was already outside waiting for her.

"Nanoha-chan! Are you alright?" Suzuka approached her with worried expression.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Nanoha smiled and showed them the wounded ferret. "He's not so good though, Arisa-chan could you take care of him?" Nanoha show her the ferret.

Arisa looked surprised before nodding and take the ferret into her arms. "I want to ask why we should not just bring the ferret to vet but knowing you its appmon business isn't it." Arisa asked.

"Haha..." Nanoha laugh nervously. "You could say that."

-0-

Yuuno Scrya opened slowly opened his eyes as bright light blinded him, he really can't believe he lost consciousness when he was instructing the girl on how to use Raising Heart, he really hoped that the girl was alright.

He looked around his surrounding, it look like he was in a big bedroom with pink colored wall and seemingly expensive wooden furniture, he seemed to be standing on top of a table basket with basket and sheets for him to sleep on, he's also spot bandaged around his stomach.

It seemed like someone has treated his wound and that mean someone has saved him, he really hoping that this mean the girl success in activating raising heart, his thought were halted when the door opened and three girl goes inside the room, Yuuno recognize one of them as the one that answered his plead for help and that made him sigh in relief, he doesn't know what to do if he somehow caused an innocent girl to die.

They approach him slowly, the one that he give the raising heart stand right in front of him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Yuuno nodded but did not say anything.

The girl frowns and looks at her friend behind her. "It's alright," She said. "You can talk."

Hesitantly Yuuno nodded again. "Okay," He said.

"Can you tell us your name Ferret-san?" The blue haired girl approaches him with a kind smile.

"Yuuno Scrya," He answered, he really doesn't know to approach this subject.

That made the blue haired girl smile widen. "My name is Suzuka Tsukimura."

The brown haired girl also introduces herself. "My name is Nanoha Takamachi." Yuuno notice that she has raising heart tied around her neck that means she did success in activating raising heart.

The blonde haired one looked at him with different expression than the other, it looks like she was still suspicious of him, who wouldn't when someone send a telepathic message asking for help that ended with giant monster attack. "Arisa Banning," She said. "I'm watching you, if you dare to offers Nanoha any strange contract..."

Contract? Yuuno raised his eyebrow. "What contract?"

Arisa just glared at him, Yuuno feel like he was being compared with something heavily unfavorable.

"Anyway..." Nanoha cut them off. "Can you tell us what exactly happened back there?"

Yuuno nodded and started to talk. "I come to this world looking for the jewel seed..."

-0-

"Arf be careful," Fate Testarossa said to her familiar, her area search spell for the jewel seeds has led her to this place, this caricature of the human world.

Arf nodded, she was already in her giant red wolf form just to be prepared against sudden attack. "Fate, I do not like this place." Arf look around, this place look like the human city they were in before but it was also different. The sky is yellow, the building is deserted, there was weird static on the ground and the buildings and the color of this world is inverted.

It was as if the world has fall to ruin.

A loud noise entered her ears; the noise seemed like it coming from an engine of a spaceship. "Fate something is coming!" She warned her master, she could feel heat around her body, it was as if the temperature of this place rising a little bit.

Fate nodded she raises Bardiche toward where the sound was coming ready to fight just in case if the one who touched the jewel seeds was hostile. The loud noise gets even louder as she felt it come closer and closer to her.

She saw something coming toward her accompanied by loud screeching noise and engine sound, it was definitely hostile entity and it approach her at alarming speeds, she try to dodge by flying to the side but in an instant her whole body was struck with burning hot pain as she and Arf was launched into the building underneath them and through the wall.

"Urgh..." She grunt in pain and stood up, her body was in pain but there is no major injury on her, it look like she was send crashing into an office building if the flying paper that is caused by her crash around her is any indication.

"Fate, are you alright!?" Arf worried voice rang on her head.

Fate nodded. "I'm fine, how about you?" Fate asked as she flies outside with caution as she do not wish to experience the pain again, she saw her familiar on the other side of the building as she fly out of the hole she was send crashing into, Arf signaled her that she was alright but Fate could clearly see some bruise on her familiar body.

Once again she heard the roaring sound of the engine and now she sees what was attacking her, it was a giant rocket with shark (?) dragon head? She do not know what is that but she know that this thing dangerous, other than its rocket body it also has four additional rockets on its body two on each side.

The engine sound roars and the fire starting to come out from behind the monster, she raises her device Bardiche into the air, she could make it she thought, the monster seemed to need some build up before it could reach the same speed as before.

"Scythe form." Barcdiche announced as the axe blade on her device flip upward and bright yellow light come out of it, forming into a scythe.

The engine roars and shoot straight toward her, Arf shoot it with her magic bullet while she prepare her spell, the thing screech as Arf magic blast hit it but even though it slowed down it did not stop, still it was enough for her to aim gathering power she swing Bardiche and the crescent yellow light shoot out toward the monster and hit it right in the center with a bang.

It's pained screech was painful to her ears and she was sure Arf also heard it, the thing fall to the ground with a resounding crash, creating a massive crater on the ground, she and arf come down to the check on it.

"What did the lost Logia possessed to create this monstrosity?" Arf said, her face look uncomfortable as she look at the shark rocket thing, Fate was ready to seal thing before its eyes snapped open and it screeches.

"This thing is still conscious!?" Arf screamed in frustration as she and Fate jumped away, in distances they could hear some weird voice.

"Super! Applrealize, Raidramon!" They heard the voice announced.

The building around them crumbles into the shark monster as if trying to crush it, no it definitely trying to crush the monster someone must have done it.

"Fate, look!" Arf pointed to building a few distance away, Fate could see a black haired boy in black hood typing into what seemed to be a pair of holographic keyboard, he has one of them on each hand and the movement of his fingers is fast and beside him was a black dragon just a bit taller than the boy himself wearing brown cape and having bladed wing, fingers and tail that seemed similiar to lock pick.

Suddenly the dragon surrounded himself in crackling blue lightning and stabbed his bladed fingers into the ground as he screamed the name of his attack.

"Barrage Jack!" the blade on the dragon finger spin and click as if it was a key used to open a door as spikes rise out of the ground at high speed and goes toward the rubble where the monster was buried, massive explosion that shook the area occurs the moment it hit rubles and massive smoke covered the area.

The smoke was cleared and this time Fate was sure the monster was unconscious this time, she has never seen that kind of magic before but if the boy was also looking for the jewel seeds the she has no choice but to fight meanwhile the boy was already in front of the monster somehow, she and Arf quickly land in front of the boy and his dragon, the dragon now that she goes near is not that big as it just a bit taller than the boy who's only a bit taller than her and she was sure Arf human form drawf both of them.

"Are you here for the jewel seeds/appmon?" They both said at the same times, Fate and the boy blinks, it look like their goal was different.

"Appmon/jewel seeds?" The boy raised an eybrow before shrugging and pull out a rectangular device with black ring around it and in the middle of the ring was 'pairing hackmon' written on it, the boy thrust the device toward the monster but nothing happen.

"Tch..." The boy frowns. "This has happened twice." He seemed frustrated for whatever reason.

"Then if you weren't looking for the jewel seeds I will go on with my business, Bardiche!" Fate stated as she call out her device name.

"Yes sir!" Bardiche answered. "Sealing mode." Light shoot out toward the monster as it was engulfed in light and transformed into jewel seed but something strange happened as light also shoot out toward the boy and into his device and with a click the boy device opened and what seemed to be a chip with the image similiar to the monster on it come out of the boy device.

The boy raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "How did you do that?" And she recall that the boy said that this thing has happened _again._

"Magic." Fate answered.

"Fate?" Arf looked at her strangely.

This boy may lead her to another jewel seeds.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you are a magical archeologist from another world in search of dangerous magical artifact called lost logia who scattered on this world because your ship suddenly malfunctioned in the middle of transportation?" Nanoha summed Yuuno explanation.

Yuuno nodded. "I'm sorry to drag you all into this, if only I didn't dig the artifact..." The ferret look down in guilt, it is his fault that Nanoha and her friend get attacked by the lost logia and he faint in the middle of explaining on how to use raising heart too, it's a miracle that Nanoha could survive it.

"Someone else will." Nanoha said firmly, she didn't want Yuuno to blame himself just because of some random freak accident and after their talk Nanoha know Yuuno is a good person and she does not want a good person like him to suffers and blame himself because something no one can't predict.

"By the way Nanoha, if I may ask how do you activated Raising Heart without the password?" Yuuno asked the girl, he was indeed curious on how she was able to do that as he know that the denizens of this world is unaware of magic.

The moment he ask his question Nanoha paused as if she remember something important. "Oh yeah, I almost forget!" Nanoha said as she took rectangular device from her pocket and Yuuno also something on her other hand, it's a thin and square shaped thing with monster like image on top of it. "There is someone who's really want to talk to you, he say that he want to apologized to you."

"Apologized?" Yuuno looked at Nanoha questioningly.

"Are you sure about that Nanoha?" Arisa chime in, she seemed skeptic about what Nanoha is going to do. Yuuno guessed that it may be a thing they rarely show to other people.

"It's fine!" Nanoha smiled and bring the device on her hand up. "Appmon chip ready!" She slide down the white ring around her device revealing a square slot that Yuuno assumes for insertion of the 'chip', she put the chip on her hand inside of it and slide it up while also thrusting her device forward, "Apprealize!" Her device announced and another set of bigger white ring appears in front of her, Yuuno noted that it look similiar to magic circle, colorful light shoot out of the device and a small animal(?) appears in front of him.

"Gatchmon!" The device announced. "Gatchmon, an Appmon with the ability of search App. Grade: Standard, App: Search, Type: Social, Power: 1000." The device continues, Yuuno looked at it strangely.

Nanoha smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, that always happen when I apprealize Appmon for the first time."

Yuuno raised his ferret eyebrow before looking at 'Gatchmon' in front of him, Gatchmon look like a bipedal dog that wear black helmet with two not symmetrical horn and a small magnifying glasses stuck at the left side of his helmet, his body is covered in silver fur and on his stomach was also green symbol that is similar to the magnifying glasses on his head, Gatchmon look nervous.

"Hey..." He approaches Yuuno nervously. "Sorry about attacking you before."

Yuuno paused for a moment before realization hit him. "You're the giant magnifying glasses?"

"I'm sorry!" "I'm Sorry!" Both Gatchmon and Yuuno said at the same time.

"No, it's my fault." "It's my fault." Once again they speak at the same time.

Yuuno and Gatchmon stared at each other awkwardly while Arisa and Suzuka was holding to their laughter in the back.

"Apprealize!" They heard the voice from Nanoha device announced once again, this time a being similiar to Gatchmon in body shape appear beside the search appmon, the only difference was the helmet shape and that alongside wearing a black pant this Appmon was colored yellow, the Appmon waved at Yuuno and smiled. "Hello, I'm Onmon."

"Now, now Yuuno-kun, you ask me how do I activated Raising Heart yes? I'm using my buddy app Onmon special ability: Connecting Link to made Raising Heart system online." Nanoha explained.

"Special ability?" Yuuno asked.

Nanoha nodded. "Yes, each appmon has special ability depending on their app, like Gatchmon for example, he is a search app appmon and could find any information with his search ability." Nanoha motioned to Gatchmon. "Can you demonstrate your ability?"

Gatchmon nodded. "Sure!" He removed the magnifying glasses from his head and direct it at Yuuno. "Information gained! Yuuno scrya, age: 9, species: human, Gender: Male, magic type: Mid-childa, Magic Style: Barrier and force field, Relative: Scrya clan, Date of birth: 0056, Condition: Under transformation magic." Gatchmon listed his finding. "How's that?" He smiled proudly.

Yuuno paused. "That is pretty accurated." Gatchmon power is... Unique, Yuuno thought and he wonder if Gatchmon would agree if he ask him for help in finding jewel seeds.

"Wait!" Arisa interrupted. "You're a human?" She looked surprised and she was not the only, both Nanoha and Suzuka also look surprised.

Yuuno was confused, what was so surprising about him being a human? "Yes... Didn't I was in my human form the first time you see me?"

Arisa and Suzuka looked at Nanoha who shaked her head. "No, you are already in that form when I meet you," Nanoha said.

"I do? Sorry about that then," Yuuno apologized. "I think I transform on instinct to avoid danger."

"No, it's fine." Suzuka waved her hand. "We're just surprised after all, is't that right Arisa-chan?"

Arisa sigh. "Yeah, I'm just glad you are not alien space ferret who made contract to little girl."

Yuuno looked at Arisa strangely. "What."

Before Arisa could answer Yuuno question a loud sound that similiar to a speeding bullet train was heard from outside of the window.

"What is that that sound?" Arisa asked as the three girl ran toward the windows and open the curtain.

"How..." Arisa looked outside with flabbergasted expression, both Suzuka and Nanoha also has the same expression. "How could a bullet train get lost into my area!?" Arisa mansion was in a secluded area without any train station or track nearby.

"The train did not attach to a rail at all." Suzuka noted.

"Appmon!" Nanoha said, "There is two of them!"

"Let me look at it!" Gatchmon jump on top of the window and direct his magnifying glasses to the appmons.

"Resshamon, Grade: Standard, App: Transport, Type: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Error. Connection is lost." Gatchmon removed his magnifying glasses. "Someone jammed my search..."

Nanoha look as the train passed by. "Come on, Onmon let's stop them!" She called out to her buddy Appmon.

"Okay!" Onmon answered as the go straight toward the door.

"Let me help!" Gatchmon chase after them.

"Me too." Yuuno followed.

...

"So... Arisa-chan, what do we do now?" Suzuka asked as they were the only one who was left in the room.

"...Let's drink some tea." Arisa walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

Arisa and Suzuka was sitting on the living room of Arisa house, both of them are drinking their tea with the tv in front of them turned on, the show on the tv was a Saturday morning cartoon about a child and his pet monster who come out of his drawing.

"I hope that Nanoha is alright," Suzuka said as she drinks her tea. "I just wish we could help more."

"Me too Suzuka, me to." Arisa stared at the glass of tea on her hand. "If only we have buddy appmon too." Both Arisa and Suzuka turned their attention into the TV as the cartoon was cut and replaced by news.

"We apologized for the sudden cut but we are here to inform you that Uminari express has been hijacked by terrorist, the terrorist drive the train out of the rail and any attempts to communicate with the trapped passenger yield no result and as of right now the terrorist has yet to make any demand, the train continuously..."

Arisa turned her head and meet Suzuka eyes. "Uh oh..."

-0-

Nanoha ran toward the forest chasing the speeding train, Onmon right beside her and Yuuno and Gatchmon is right behind her, she removed Raising Heart from her neck. "Raising Heart, please?"

Raising Heart glow in confirmation. "Set up."

Her school uniform disappears, replaced by something similar yet different to it as pink wings appears on her shoes.

"Flight mode." Raising Heart voiced.

"Onmon, Yuuno, Gatchmon Hop on!" She told them and they comply as she accelerated toward the speeding train, she feel her balances a bit disturbed with two child sized monster and a ferret dangling off of her but she managed.

"Nanoha, by any chance did you know the existence of magic before we met?" Yuuno asked curiosity in his voice.

"No, I just asked Raising Heart if she has any other function and if she can teach me how to use them, right Raising Heart." Nanoha smiled at her staff.

"It's true master." Raising Heart confirmed.

"You learn fast Nanoha." Yuuno said with Amazement in his voice.

"We're almost there!" Onmon shouted, they were fastly approaching the train. "Nanoha, enter the AR field!"

"Okay!" Nanoha took out the Applidriver and their surrounding change, the blue sky has change into yellow, the surrounding area has become darker and forest around them look like a ruin.

"Nanoha, there they are!" Onmon pointed his clawed finger at the head of the train, on top of it was the appmon who hijacked the train, one look like a blue locomotive with a pairs of eyes on the front with jagged mouth and spike all around it's, it was called Resshamon by Gatchmon if Nanoha remember correctly and the other look like a box with yellow pair of legs under it and on top of it was green antenae.

"So you are the Appli Drivers that was trying to stop us jam? I Jammingmon would not be stopped so easily Jam!" The one who called himself Jammingmon spoke, Nanoha fly faster to the top of the train in response. "Take this, Jam Jam Pain!" Waves come out of its Antenna as it shouted it's attack name.

"What!" Nanoha shouted as in an instance her transformation was undone and they were falling straight on top of the train, she feel the pain of her body clashing with the hard rooftop of the train, her body spin caused by the high speed movement of the train as she try to stop herself from falling to her death as she was already on the edge, she really hoping that this is not the end of her journey as the vision of the moving train track appears in front of her.

"Got it!" Her death fall suddenly come to a halt as could feel Onmon claw pulling on her legs and stopping her from falling to her doom.

Onmon pulled her up and she stood up, ragged breath coming out her mouth. "That was close, thanks Onmon," She breathed in, she could feel her sweat on the side of her forehead, she opened her hand and saw she was still holding the red marble that is Raising Heart. "Are you alright Raising Heart?" She asked the magical device.

"I'm fine master, It look like something is interfering with my system. I'm sorry that I failed you." Raising Heart apologized.

"It's not your fault," Nanoha assures the device as she look at the Yuuno and Gatchmon who was also recovering. "Yuuno, Gatchmon are you alright?" Nanoha asked them.

"I'm fine, but I could not use my magic." Yuuno said.

"Me too, I can't use my search." Gatchmon added.

Nanoha looked at Onmon.

Already knowing what Nanoha was going to ask Onmon shake his head. "I can't use any of my attack either."

"How could we defeat them then?" Nanoha looked at both Appmon at the end of the train.

"With our fist! Let's go Gatchmon!" Onmon ran straight toward the enemy appmon.

"Okay Onmon!" Gatchmon followed.

"Wait!" Nanoha try to stop them but it was too late, Resshamon was headed straight toward them with alarming speed.

"Trail Slam!" Resshamon called out the name of his attack as the spike on top of his head spin and hit them straight on with high speed, giving them no chance to evade and sending them flying back to where they began.

"Onmon, gatchmon are you both alright?" Nanoha help them up.

"Tch, that thing was strong, it look like it was protecting Jammingmon." Onmon stood up, his body was full bruise from the impact.

"Yeah, I could feel the hit." Gatchmon also stood up.

"If only I could use my magic..." Yuuno grip his claw.

Two appmon, one was making them unable to use their attack and magic while the other was guarding it with its big and strong body, if it was any other circumstances the easiest thing to do is to get pass Resshamon and disable Jammingmon, but it was easier said than done given that they are on top of a narrow speeding train, there is place to dodge nor evade the train attack.

Is there any way she could get out of this predicament?

...

She remembers now. "Onmon!" Onmon looked at her. "We do that." She said, Onmon look confused for a moment before realization hit his face. "Gatchmon, please lend me your power, we need to App-link," Nanoha told Gatchmon.

"...Okay!" Gatchmon transform back into his chip form and and landed on Nanoha hand.

Nanoha took out her applidriver and press the button on the side. "App-link! On! On! On!" It announced as Nanoha slided down the device and put Gatchmon chip on it and the moment she put it in Onmon transformed into light and into the device and shoot out again as the device repeatedly announced. "On! Gatch! On! Gatch! "On! Gatch! On! Gatch! "On! Gatch! On! Gatch! "On! Gatch! On! Gatch! "On! Gatch! On! Gatch! "On! Gatch! On! Gatch! "On! Gatch! On! Gatch! "On! Gatch! On! Gatch! OnGatch Ongatchongatchongatchongatchongatch..."

"Three! Two! one! "Something appears in front of her in the form of a hurricane before dissipating and revealing a something that seemed to be a computer generated image of a human in yellow armor, Onmon helmet and two giant fist with a pair of equally giant turbine on it.

"Logimon!" The device announced.

"Onmon? You look different, you look like cgi." Nanoha said.

"I'm not Onmon, I'm Logimon the login Appmon! The Appmon born from the fusion of Onmon and Gatchmon!" Logimon looked toward where Resshamon and Jammingmon was. "I'm going to take care of him." Logimon said as he ran straight toward Jammingmon with Resshamon try to hamper him.

"You are in my way!" The turbine on Logimon arms spin wildly as his fist meet Resshamon spike and goes through it like a hot knife through butter and continue into his head as the force of the impact send the train appmon flying into the distances.

"Ressha!" Trailmon screamed as he punched off of the train, while Logimon continue forward toward Jammingmon.

"J-jam!" Was his last scream before Logimon fist connect with his face.

The train slowed down and as the L-virus escape from the appmon body.

"It stopped." Yuuno said, feeling relieved that the crazy train has stopped.

Two lights come into Nanoha applidriver and two chip come out of it, one was Resshamon chip and the other was Jammingmon chip.

Nanoha sigh in relief. "I guess we did it, it's time to head home now."

 _*Meanwhile*_

A woman with pink hair and knight outfit alongside a boy with white hair and blue hoodie observe the battle on top of the train from distances.

"Are you sure that girl would help our cause? She is really green even if she has talent."

"I'm sure Signum, Offmon and I have seen the extent of her power, isn't that right Offmon?" He looked down beside him, there was a purple dog standing in two legs and wearing coat with overly long sleeves that cover his hand and hat with goggles on it.

"We do." Offmon nodded. "I really hope we won't fail this time."

"Don't worry Offmon, we won't fail again this time."


End file.
